Tom Rogan
Thomas "Tom" Rogan is a major antagonist in the Stephen King book IT, and a minor antagonist in the TV miniseries and the 2019 film of the same name. He is Beverly Marsh's controlling and abusive ex-husband/ex-boyfriend and is virtually a carbon copy of her equally abusive father, personality-wise. After Beverly is called back to Derry, Maine to fight IT/Pennywise again, she finally stands up to Tom and leaves him. In a rage, he tortures Beverly's best friend Kay into revealing where she went and follows her to Maine, bent on getting revenge. In the novel, he dies of shock after seeing Pennywise's true form, but in the miniseries, he is not seen again after Beverly leaves him. He is portrayed by Ryan Michael in the 1990 IT miniseries and Will Beinbrink in the 2019 sequel IT: Chapter Two. Biography ''Stephen King's IT'' (novel) In the novel, Tom is the insane and abusive husband of Beverly Marsh. Tom has a predatory view of women and he thrives on the control he has over his vulnerable wife. He sees Beverly as a sexual object and uses Beverly's chain-smoking as an excuse to beat her. But his abuse of her proves to be his undoing. When Beverly tries to leave for Derry, he refuses to let her go, even whipping her with a belt that was his weapon of choice when beating her. Tom is surprised when his normally docile wife decides to fight back and stand up against him, nearly killing him before leaving for Derry. Desperate to find his wife, Tom finds one of Beverly's friends, Kay McCall, and beats her senseless until she reveals where Beverly is. Tom arrives in Derry with the intent on killing his wife and her "writer friend" Bill, whom he suspects to be her lover. However, he runs into IT and is hypnotized then IT uses him to capture Bill Denbrough's wife, Audra Phillips, and bring her to IT's lair in the city sewers. When Tom sees It in its true form, he collapses dead from the shock of seeing IT's true form and his corpse is eaten by IT. ''Stephen King's IT'' (TV Miniseries) In Chicago, Illinois, fashion designer Beverly Marsh receives word from her secretary that she has a phone call coming in from Maine. Tom interrupts her and says that they are not to be disturbed. After a moment, Beverly agrees. After the secretary leaves, Tom notices that his girlfriend is scared, adjusts her hair and tells her to get herself under control for a meeting with their Japanese investors. They kiss and Tom tells her never to contradict him again. In an act of defiance (behind Tom's back), Beverly returns her hair to its previous condition. The meeting goes well and that night, Tom and Beverly celebrate in bed. Afterwards, Tom leaves to go get some more champagne as the phone rings. Beverly answers it and discovers Mike Hanlon to be on the other line, who tells her to "brace herself" for what he has to tell her. A few minutes later, Tom comes in with a new champagne bottle and asks who was on the phone only to discover that Beverly is packing. She explains she has to go to Maine and mentions Mike Hanlon. Thinking that Beverly is leaving for "some old boyfriend", Tom immediately slaps her and silences her. He then accuses her of showing off at work and rejecting him for her other lover and tells her she has forgotten her lessons then goes to the closet wardrobe and takes out a belt intent on beating her with it. Beverly tells him to put down the belt and warns him that there is trouble in Maine. When Tom orders her to unpack her things and get back into bed, Beverly finally snaps and starts throwing things at him from her dresser, culminating in her hitting him in the head with a jar. This stuns Tom for a few moments, giving her long enough to pack up her suitcase and tell him that if he ever came at her like that again, she would kill him. After such declaration because of his mistreatment of her, Beverly leaves to the airport. Tom warns Beverly that she needs him in her life and scream her name as she leaves. He is never seen again after that. ''IT: Chapter Two'' Tom Rogan's role is much smaller in the 2017 movie than in the 1990 miniseries. In this incarnation, Beverly answers the phone call from Mike Hanlon asking her to return to Derry. After Beverly tries to explain to Tom she needs to go to Derry, he accuses her of being unfaithful and proceeds to beat her, telling her that she is not going anywhere. He then throws her down on the bed and attempts to rape her. However, Beverly fights back and knocks him out, immediately fleeing the house despite heavy rain. After leaving the house, she removes her wedding ring. Tom screams abuse at her while she is fleeing, but unlike the novel, he does not follow her to Derry and he is not seen again in the film. Gallery TBA Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia *In the novel and the 2019 film adaptation, Tom and Beverly are married together. In the TV miniseries adaptation, they were dating. Navigation Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Hero's Lover Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Disciplinarians Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Businessmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Love Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Spouses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rapists Category:Sadomasochists